


Confide In Me.

by Staz



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staz/pseuds/Staz
Summary: "-This is the dimmest my firefighter souls ever been..." Galo dramatically mopped. His bottom lip bulging out into a pout.Lio laughed and patted Galo on the shoulder"we can't have that, you're this cities favorite idiot firefighter. We've got to find a way to fan that flame Mr.Hero."(UPDATED!)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Confide In Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not by any means a good at writing, so sorry in advance for grammar issues. 
> 
> I use heavy dialog to tell a story cause I'm shit with details lol
> 
> But hope you all enjoy it regardless :^)

Galo made his way up the stairs to the roof of the fire station. 

There he found the man he had saved the world with just quietly enjoying the sunset.

He was leaning against the railing with his eyes glued on the horizon, almost hypnotized.

Galo joined him at his side, resting his elbows on the metal beams. 

"Hey." Galo said in a tone almost alien to the usually flamboyant man. 

"Hi." Lio replied with a soft voice. Eyes still fixated on the painting-like sky. 

"Mind if I join you?" Galo asked even though he wasn't leaving even if he was asked to

"Be my guest." Lio broke his eye contact with the scenery to greet Galo with a smile and calm eyes

He basked in the peaceful aura Lio was giving off. 

"What cha' been up to kid?" He shifted a bit on the railing 

"My week in general or the last couple hours?" Lio asked while propping his head on the back of his hand. 

"Just tell me how your day's been." Galo smirked, making eye contact.

Lio thought he seemed strange and sighed closing his eyes.

"Same old, same old. Trying to relocate the last remaining Burnish to any settlements with openings. I'm getting carpal tunnel with the amount of paper work I've had to do." Lio jokingly suck out his arm and rolled his wrists.

Which cracked about 6 times with one twist.

Galo huffed out a laugh.

"Your wrist sounds like my back in the morning." He rubbed his side

Lio quietly snickered "old man." He teased 

"I'm not old yet, just a little worse for the ware." 

"Same here. We've done so much yet there is still so much more work that needs to be done….Almost feels endless doesn't it." 

"Endless? Yes. But it's rewarding" Galo slid closer to lio. Elbows touching.

Lio smiled and hummed in agreement. "I'll admit I'm a bit impatient. Everyday I try to do as much as i can for my people. I want what's best for them and right now all I can do is put a roof over their heads and a meal in their bellies." Lio lightly folded his arms and slumped down more.  
"I know this wasn't going to happen overnight but a part of me wish it did. I'm exhausted."

"I feel ya...clean up has been taking months and progress has been slow. As well as emergency calls, the most exciting thing we've been called in for was a kitchen fire a few blocks from here. This is the dimmest my firefighter souls ever been..." Galo dramatically mopped. His bottom lip bulging out into a pout. 

Lio laughed and patted Galo on the shoulder  
"we can't have that, you're this cities favorite idiot firefighter. We've got to find a way to fan that flame Mr.Hero." 

Galo gave lio a mischievous look. "Think you could conjure up a huge mech for me, I think that would really strike the match that I need." 

Lio raised an eyebrow and went along with his gag. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in his breath hard while raising both his hands. 

Lio was making little noises when he tried to use a power that had been long gone.

He exhaled with hint of amusement. "No luck, but can't say I didn't try." 

Galo gave a strong laugh that echoed off the tall buildings that surrounded them. "Ya'know I think that attempt was just enough to cause a bit of a spark." He pulled lio into a head lock and ruffled his hair. 

Lio struggled a bit before galo finally let him go.  
He stumbled back till both feet were planted firmly on the ground. 

Lio gave a genuine pout of annoyance. 

"Nice hair firebug." Galo tease leaning his back against the railing 

Lios facial expression switched to confused. he looked up to see his bangs out of place and strands of his hair going in every direction. 

Lio work the flyaways down and brushed his hair with his fingers trying to fix the mess galo made.

"It was so peaceful till you came up here." He politely spat while coming back to meet the railing.

"I'm a walking party, what can I say." Galo joked giving a shrug.

Lio side eyed him "no. What you are is irritating.." he closed his eyes and continued to brush through his locks. 

"Ooh what's that?" Galo questioned while playing dumb stepping into lios personal space

Lio wasn't biting this time.

Galo clicked his tongue and leaned back watching him. 

He let the comfortable silence wash over the both of them. 

The moment didn't last long.

"You're so regal." Galo said nonchalantly. 

Lios eyes fluttered open and he gripped one of his sideburns. "So you don't know what 'irritating' means but know what 'regal' is? And how am I that?" 

"You've got this...princely vibe to you." Galo stated shamelessly

"Ok?...how?" Lio even more confused 

"The way you carry yourself and the clothes you wear I think is what does it." He tucked his hands into his jacket.

"That's the weirdest compliment you've ever given me." Lio shook his head disapprovingly and smirked sliding his hand further down the lock he was holding.

"Hey man, take it how you want." Galo scratched his chin. 

Satisfied with how his hair was, lio elegantly swung his head from side to side so his hair would fall naturally into place.

Galo ogled at puff of soft hair on the back of his head. 

He reached up to try and touch it.

Lio caught eye of this and smacked his hand down. 

"No, now quit messing with me Thymos." He pointed his finger in his face.

Galo whistled. "Uh oh, I'm in trouble. You used my last name." He smirked while looking down at the slender finger in between his eyes.

"You will be, now off with you! Let me try and enjoy the rest of this sunset please." Lio went back to the position galo had found him in the first time he came up on the roof. 

Galo didn't speak, he just stared.

Lio could feel the eyes on him. His own twitched with irritation.

Sigh.

"What?" Lio questioned softly but was packed with venom. 

He didn't answer back he slowly blinked at him.

Lio pivoted a bit to glare back at galo and ask "What's with the look…?"

Still no answer. 

Lio gave a small smirk and asked jokingly "is it my 'Regal' features?" 

Galo blankly stared at him before snorting.  
"You're so strange."

Lio looked shocked.

Galo pushed himself off the wall and began to head for the stairs.

"Huh, wha-...I'm strange?...but you started-" lio was left bewildered. 

…

"hey...HEY!" Lio ended up following his friend back into the building.

-

A few hours had passed as things quieted down at the station. Most of Burning Rescue members had drew in for the night. Including Lio.

But he woke up some time during the night to see that the bunk across from him was empty. 

It was Galo's. 

Curiosity and worry got the better of him so he wrapped himself in a blanket and went to investigate the missing person. 

Quietly tip-toeing through the halls he made his way to the kitchen. 

He smelled coffee.

As he came up to the doorway he politely peaked his head in. 

There he saw Galo hunched over his steaming cup at the table.

Lio frowned his brows. Galos posture didn't seem like him.

"Galo?" He called out.

He shot up banging his knee into the table.

"Ow ow..hey Lio. Sorry did i wake you?" He frantically asked, but keeping his voice low.

He just shook his head and pulled out a seat next to Galo.

"You doing okay? You've seemed off..." Lio questioned while softly wrapping the blanket more around his small frame.

He hesitated.

"...everythings cool." Galo dryly stated while gripping his mug.

Lio could tell by his body language that something was up.

"You sure?" Lio set his hand on Galos forearm. 

Galo gave a lazy smile and nodded.

-

A few more busy days came and went and lio started noticing a habit that Galo had gotten into.

He couldn't sleep through a whole night. 

Lio looked at the clock.

"1:34 AM" 

And glanced over at Galos bed which was once again vacant.

He started his hunt again.

This time he found Galo in the common area staring out one of the windows.

A quiet "Hey" was all it took to get his attention.

"What are you doing up matchstick?" Galo sluggishly asked.

Lio ignores the pet name and gets straight to the point.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Lio walked towards him

Galo rubbed the back of his neck and answered in defeat. "Heh yeah…"

Lio joined him by the window where the moon light pooled in along with the neon lights of the city.

"What's kept you up?" Lio tilted his head.

Galo sighed "Nothing really, just me in my own head." 

Lio himself had a lot of demons that needed facing after starting his life in the 'New world'

He assumed it was the same for Galo but he wasn't adjusting as well as him and Lio could take a few guesses as to what was on his mind. 

"Is it...about Kray…?" 

Galo went visibly uncomfortable.

"Am I right?" Lio softly asked

"Smart as ever Lio." Galo gave a frustrated sigh "yeah it is."

"Can I ask why?" Lio tried making eye contact but Galo wouldn't look at him.

There was a small pause before he began "everything I've done up until this point was all for him and with him gone I don't know what my next step will be. For the first time in my life I don't know what I want...and I don't know what to do." 

He clenched his fist till his knuckles were white "kray made me who I am, and i love my job and helping others so much But...i can't help but wonder what I'd be doing if I'd never met him. I hate that I built my world around someone so…-" 

"Evil." Lio finished his sentence. 

"Yeah."Galos voice cracked "I'd probably be some college dropout. Living in some flat somewhere with a bunch of other losers if not for him." 

"Someone can call themselves an artist but without the talent to paint or the drive to improve their skills then that title would be useless." Lio tried his best to get Galo to look at him so he could really soak up what he was about to tell him.

"With or without kray, you are one of the most unforgettable characters I've ever met. and a damn good firefighter. You have to be one of the most selfless yet reckless people on the planet and that's not something you can teach. It just either 'is' or 'isn't' in you." Lio paused "A natural born hero…" he states with a softness in his tone.

"You were the one that got yourself out of bed everyday to become the person you are today. Not kray. Everything you've done has been through your own sweat, blood,and tears." Locking eyes with him he continues "and when you did realize who kray really was you went off and saved an entire planet! Which is proof in it of itself that you don't need him, you never did. Galo thymos doesn't need anyone." Lio gave an endearing yet cunning smile. 

"I needed you. Saving the world wasn't a one man job." Galo seemed to perk up a bit

"I think you would have found a way without me there." He playfully leaned forward and rested his knuckles on Galos chest, fist bumping his heart.

"That firefighter soul of yours can snuff out any flame, ain't that right ladderman?" Lios attempt at a teasing pet name caused Galo to chuckle.

Galo mimicked lios hand action.

"I can't agree with what you said 100% but I appreciate it nonetheless firebug." Giving Lio a glazed look. Which in turn causes Lio to really take his time to examine his face.

Galo had dark circles under his eyes. 

"Latey...How many hours total do you think you get each night?" Lio asked changing the subject and raising his hand to softly pull at the skin on Galos cheek bone. 

"Maybe 4? 5 if I'm lucky." Galo admitted while brushing him off.

Lio glanced over at the clock on the wall "if you sleep now you can get at least 7." 

"Not happening. I've slipped into a routine." Galo crossed his arms and looked down at the smaller male.

Lio bit his lip while trying to think of what to say. He surveyed the room for help. 

His eyes landed on the large couch. Which sprung an idea.

"What if I told you I could put you to sleep in about 5 minutes." Lio said confidently. 

"I won't let you choke me out Lio." Galo bent down to reinforce his statement at lios height.

"No no it's not painful." He reassured him. 

Galos eyebrows went up suggesting confusion.

Lio strolled over to the couch and sat down softly. He patted the seat next to him.

"Lio what are you…" Galos brain wondering elsewhere.

"It's not what you think idiot, just come here" he said a bit louder than intended. 

"Alright, keep it down." Galo made his way over to the couch and sat down a lot less gracefully than lio previously did. 

"Now what?" Galo asked slouching forward with his forearms pressed to his knees. Curious eyes looked for answers.

Without warning Lio reached over and pressed his palm to the side of Galos head guiding it to his lap. 

Galo started to protest till Lios finger found their way into Galos hair. Massaging his scalp. He turned to putty almost instantly. 

"We used to do this when the burnish kids came running to us about the nightmares they had." Lios hummed softly as he worked through the knots.

Galo didn't respond he just shut his eyes and enjoyed the grooming.

Lio sat there for another minute sliding his nails lightly through galo untamed hair. 

"What you're doing almost feels like I've had some kind of dizzy spell casted on me." galo said slowly out of the side of his mouth.

Lio gave a fond laugh. "I'm a burnish wizard." 

Galo gave a body lifting chuckle.

He fell silent for a little while and Lio began to think he had finally drifted off. 

Till he felt him yawn 

"Good thing all your body fat is in your legs." He stated drunkenly.

Lio brush a lock of hair behind galos ear and blew into it hard, making him jump.

"Hey what the hell, thought you were trying to get me to fall asleep." He proclaimed lazinessly already half asleep.

He placed the lock of hair back to it's normal spot and went back to kneading his scalp.

"Quit talking and sleep." he whispered.

"Mhm" said a sedated Galo.

Lio sighed. 

"Goodnight." He breathed not loud enough for Galo to hear.

_

The next night after, Galo is back to sleeping in his own bed at somewhat of a reasonable time.

Before drifting off, Lio rolled himself over to check if the blue haired man had stayed where he last saw him. Comfortably tucked into the bunk a few steps away from his. 

His back was towards Lio.

This was enough to ease him into sleep. 

Lio feels as if he just closed his eyes before he starts hearing someone call his name.

"Li..."

"Lio…"

"Pssst Lio~" 

He crack open one eye while the other is submerged in the fluff of his pillow. 

He sees Galo who is now facing him with a hand cupped around his mouth to direct his loud whisper at Lio.

Lio tilts his head up towards the digital clock resting on the boxy ledge of his head board. 

He was asleep for all of 45 minutes.

He turns his attention back towards Galo letting his head sink back into his pillow. 

'What' Lio mouths silently.

Galo points to his hair and makes a scratching motions above his head.

Lio understands what he wants but denies his request with a sluggish head shake. 

Galo slaps his hands together and pleads looking at Lio with big calbot eyes. 

"Pleeeeease~" Galo whispers 

Lio yawns and Mouths 'No'

As quietly as he can, Galo kicks the blankets off of him shooting up so that he was on his knees. Once again clapping his hands together as if he's praying softly begging Lio. 

Lio chuckles and pulls the pillow out from under his head and whirls it towards Galos face.

Before Galo can realise what happened, Lio is in front of him. A sleepy expression painted on his face. 

"Scooch." Is all Lio says.

Galo beamed making enough room for the smaller male. 

Lio picks up the pillow he had thrown at Galo and places it softly on the bed crawling in getting comfortable. 

Galo grabs the blanket pulling it over the both of them. 

Lio was situated a little higher on the bed due to the stack of pillows he collected. Galo was leveled with his collarbones. 

They sat there for a few moments till Galo noticed Lio began to fall asleep. 

In an act of desperation he lifts the blanket and gently grabs lios wrist from under the comforter pulling it up to his head pressing into Lios palm. 

He blinked owlishly with heavy lids and begins to move his hands. 

His movements are a lot slower but are just as effective. 

'Mmm' Galo purred.

"This isn't going to become a recurring thing." Lio softly spoke with a hint of amusement. 

"If I beg hard enough it will be." Galo quipped with a low rumble in his voice. "I have a puppy like charm."

Lio giggled and tugged at the hair on the back of his neck "when you say stuff like that, it makes me wonder if you're actually stupid or it's just a character." He whispered.

Lio subconsciously pulled Galo to his chest. His weightless arm rested against Galos fleshy neck wrapping around to soothe the shorter hairs of his undercut.

Galo wasn't one to have boundaries and he knew little of what 'personal space' was but something about what they were doing seemed too intimate. 

Lio's lack of self awareness caused Galo to tilt his head up to give him a Questionable look. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be running on autopilot. His soft huffs of breath now cooling his forehead. 

Galo became entranced by the fall and rise of Lio's chest. This felt so foreign yet so right to him. 

To be held like this by another human. 

He began to think-  
The exact reason for his insomnia. 

Galo thought about what he missed out on as a child. He wondered if his Mother ever held him like this. It had been so long, he barely remembers what she looked like. 

He wanted more contact but not knowing what to do with his arms. A pain sat In his throat, he felt like crying but fought back the emotion. His own breathing became heavy and sporadic. 

He sucked in his breath when he felt smooth knuckles brush down the side of his face. 

A soft 'Shhh' came from Lio. To Galo it was almost like a siren call calming him down.

His eyebrows knitted together and he gave into the 'want'. He snaked his strong arms around Lio's body burying himself into the fabric of his chest. 

Lio made no attempt to push him away but he did situate himself better to return the gesture. 

"-is..this okay..?" Galo asked in a muffled whisper. 

Lio hands untangled from his wild hair and made there way to rub circles into his back. 

"I don't mind...Plus you're warm.." hazily replied. 

Galo exhaled and nuzzled into Lios chest.  
"I have my own emotional support Lio.." he joked while trying to lighten the mood. 

Lios gave a weak smile and held his head in place continuing to rub his between his shoulder blades. "For the time being I suppose so.." 

-

"They slept through 3 alarms...how??" Ania spoke in a soft tone as she looked down at the two men puzzle piece'd together with no distance to spare.

"Musta slipped themselves into a comfort coma." Lucia nudged Ania with her arm pulling out her phone. 

'CLICK'

"Why did you do that?" Aina raised her eyebrow. 

"Blackmail." Lucia said with a devilish grin on her face as she looked at the photo she had just taken. 

"You're awful…" Ania crossed her arms and scolded the blonde.


End file.
